


απίθανος;- unlikely

by RoranicusofTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoranicusofTARDIS/pseuds/RoranicusofTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent and the Doctor become an unlikely duo in the face of something that has not yet come to Beacon Hills.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	απίθανος;- unlikely

             It was raining when he stepped from behind blue doors. Overcast, gray rain and if that didn’t almost cause him to turn and set course for another destination. But he didn’t. Instead, his eye was caught by a flash? Perhaps it was a dull flame. It was set a short ways back in the woods, mind you he wasn’t exactly far from the buzz of the town, so why no one else had noticed it was beyond him. Unless they had chosen not to notice, which was curious. The Doctor closed the door behind him, careful to mind his long trench coat and pursued the light in question. The leaves gave a wet crunch beneath his feet, not yet soaked enough to give a proper squelch.

             “Hmm, odd,” He mused to himself. Overall he’d been in quite a pleasant disposition as of late and this small observation only sparked his mood further.

             The Doctor stooped, there at the base of a tree was what had caused the flame. A piece of metal, shrapnel he thought, but remembered from a time in the Kali Four this was most likely an arrowhead, surrounded by what was now a dull ember like glow. The red dampened by rain. Pulling on his glasses he stooped to glance around. There were no tracks in the general vicinity. So that could mean this had been aimed toward something incredibly dangerous or more likely was for a target practice. The Doctor stood, and wary in his movement pushed the wet hair back from his face.

             All she’d wanted was to let some steam off. Exams were nearing and with Jackson actually somewhat safe and her Grandfather… Well, Allison for the time being chose to pass that over. She could always, would always worry later. Anyhow she’d take the small reprieve. So, this time she found herself hooded against the rain doing some target practice. The woods were a good ambiguous location and for the time being she thought safe, or at least safe enough to shoot a few arrows and be out from under her father’s or any one else’s watch.

             The sound of leaves being walked over alerted her of someone’s presence. Or somethings, but she chose not the think of it that way. Allison wasn’t afraid per say, this wasn’t unusual. It was just that you never knew what you were to come across. She knew it wasn’t Scott or Derek or any of his pack, they come much more quietly. Cautiously she moved forward, partially in a tree’s cover. It appeared to be a man, clothed in a coat and trainers he moved to crouch by a tree. By her arrow. She rose with the bow nearing him. She had only come within maybe a couple of yards of him, but he turned. And his curious expression dropped.

             “Why are you all always armed?” His voice was accented, and her head tilted slightly, but her grip remained firm.

             “What do you mean by that?”

             “I’ve never, _well_ I take that back.” A pause. “I’ve only ever seen a handful of races more intrigued by weapons than yours. However they didn’t have half the soul you lot do.”

             Her expression remained confused and he didn’t do much to help her out.

             The Doctor observed her stance and expression as he rambled. Not that he viewed it that way, but it was a habit of his when in attempt to accurately describe something. She seemed wary and in question. Not that he provided an answer that was worthy of what she was looking for.

             “What are you doing here?” She asked.

             “Just larking about. I really was looking for something a tad less gloomy, but I suppose here will have to do. And what are you doing?” Blunt almost rude, but he only had an air of inquiry. He could tell by the tense of her shoulders, by the draw of her hood which clued to show that she planned to be out here a while. By what he’d found in the ground she was out for target practice. Otherwise her aim would have been more true. His eyes moved back up to her face. She made no move to speak.

             “But of course I’ve given you no reason to trust me. And well, why would you? Bloke walks up to you in a forest, it’s raining out and you’ve got no clue who I am, or who I could be. If I were to be someone who I’m not. Though given some days I don’t know who that is, but it’s usually not a regular thing.” He speaks, his head tilting to emphasize some of his words as they spill from his mouth. Some drawn out, some jaunty and spaced.

            “So are you going to tell me who you are or am I just going to listen to you ramble on about the how ambiguous you seem to be?” Her question is built of quick wit and for a moment he smiles, hands slipping into his pockets.

             “I’m the Doctor.”

             “An actual Doctor?” He could be just saying that. Although his attitude doesn’t exactly lean towards one which would lie their identity. And she was done with lies.

            “If you're speaking in medical terms, technically yes. But I’m also a doctor of other things. Though I don’t suppose those are quite as important.”

            Slowly she lowed her bow, readjusting her fingers. She may be in in need of it again. “Allison Argent.”

            “Lovely name. Is that— French?” The Doctor could faintly remembering something similar in his mind.

            “Yes.” He grew more odd by in the passing moments despite the fact that he seemed to be just a man. But just a man could be plenty strange in Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Season's Two and three for Allison, and set post The Next Doctor, but before the Waters of Mars for the Doctor  
> I know this summary is terrible, but as a I get a better feel of how to describe what's happening I'll most likely change it. Everything about this is a work in progress save for the chapters as they are posted.  
> The point of view may end up just being third person, but from the Doctor's brain, as i've written him before in the rp community. However I am a bit inexperienced in Allison's voice.  
> This is my first fic so any criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
